The World Apart From Pokemon
by IndusLotus2001
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Leah, and the coordinator we all know and love, May! These two girls switch lives, Leah experiancing pokemon, and May seeing what the real world is like. read about the crazy messes they get into and can't get out of!
1. Chapter 1

Leah lay down on her bed thinking. 'Great, tomorrow I have art. My least favorite subject. My art teachers never give any fun projects! We're going to work on our animal drawings! Boring!'

Leah turned on her Game Boy. She saw that her character, that looked like May was in front of the pokemon center in Lilycove City. " Okay, I have to go back to Modseep to challenge Liza and Tate again (A/N: I am actually having trouble beating them myself. I have a Blazakin, so if you can give me some tips, that would be great!)

" Hmmmm. First, how about a pokemon contest? That'll be fun. Of course it would be better if the contests were just like they were in the show, but…" Leah thought to herself. She entered the contest hall, but she unfortunately lost. The master rank coolness contest had been too much for her poor Swallow.

'This is the life. I wish I could be in the world of pokemon,' Leah thought. She was one of those kids who always hoped and believed in those outrageous things.

In the world of pokemon… 

May lay down on her bed and started to think. She had gone on six journeys so far. One was through the Hoenn Region and the other was through Battle Frontier. Both journeys had been made with Ash, Max, and Brock. She went to Kanto with Max only as soon as he got two pokemon, a Mudkip for a starter, and a Ralts he had met during the Hoenn journey. She had later gone through Jhoto by herself, through Orre with Misty, and Glenn with Brendan and Drew! Drew later became her boyfriend, but she decided he was not right for her and went with Brendan instead. Now Brendan is in the Battis Region, Drew is in Contestie, and May, a girl of thirteen like them was BORED!

May knew there was another world out there. A world with no pokemon! At first, she thought it was cruel that pokemon was just a T.V. show, a game, and had tons of websites but was not considered real. And the children didn't have any. May didn't know why. It was often referred to as the "real world." May thought that was weird too since every world is a real thing. But right about now, she'd give anything to be there. It would probably be cooler than drawing pokemon in art and learning battle techniques and other things about pokemon all day.

'That would be a real luxurious life. I wish I could go there,' May thought. But she knew it would never happen. Not everyone is really sure the other world truly exists anyway. But May still had hope. Lots of it.

Back to the real world 

Leah was daydreaming on her bed. But she got so bored that she fell asleep. She had a dream about going to the world of pokemon…

In the Dream… 

Leah was playing her emerald game when all of a sudden the gameboy started to glow! Suddenly, she was sucked into the game! Somehow she knew that if she was there, someone would have to take her place in the real world. But who would that someone be? Would it be her favorite character Misty? Or maybe her second favorite May. Whoever it was, Leah didn't care. She got her wish. She was in the pokemon world now!

_**Meanwhile in the world of pokemon…**_

_**May was having a similar dream…**_

_**In the dream…**_

May was watching her father Norman on T.V. when suddenly, the T.V. started to glow! She was zapped into the real world with a gameboy in her hands. It was the device she had heard about. The children in the "real world" use it to play the pokemon video games. From there, she fell asleep again.

Back to the real world… or is it? 

Leah looked around her. Wait a minute. This wasn't the real world. But surely she had woken up. That could only mean one thing… she wasn't dreaming. Her wish really had come true. Leah, a girl of thirteen could start an actual pokemon journey! She saw a lake. She looked at her reflection. The only thing different about her appearance was that she was an anmie character now. ' Oh snap,' she thought. ' I thought I would look like May.' But what was that going to do? It was not going to ruin her day. Who cares if she didn't look like May? Little did she know that she had transformed to look like May!

**_In the real world (for real!)…_**

What was May doing in this strange place? Where was she? She looked down at her hands. She was still holding a gameboy. But she woke up, didn't she? Wait a minute. She must really be in the " real world!" suddenly she heard someone call her " Leah!" ' Oh no,' May thought. ' That must be the mother of who ever switched with me. What am I going to do now?'

A/N: Long enough chapter, right? Don't expect this length or more than this length for a while. I need five reviews before I publish the next chapter. Like the cliffie? I like cliffhangers. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I was having a lot of problems with this story, but now, everything is fixed. Sorry about the long chapter comment and all of the other things in the author's note, but like I said, I had trouble. Enjoy chapter two!

_**In the real world (for real!)…**_

What was May doing in this strange place? Where was she? She looked down at her hands. She was still holding a gameboy. But she woke up, didn't she? Wait a minute. She must really be in the " real world!" Suddenly she heard someone call her " Leah!" ' Oh no,' May thought. ' That must be the mother of who ever switched with me. What am I going to do now?'

The Discovery… 

' Oh no, oh no, oh no! What am I going do? What am I going to say? What is her…' A pretty woman entering her room interrupted May's thoughts. She opened the door. She had on a blue flower print dress with blue sandals and she had green eyes. She had chestnut brown hair and it was styled in a French braid. " Who are you?" she asked.

" I'm May," May answered.

" What are you doing here? And where's Leah?" asked the woman.

" She's, um well, you see it's a funny story really. She got zapped into this game and I took her place," May said, wanting to see her reaction.

" NO!" the woman screeched. " Where is she? Where is Leah? What happened to her? Where's my baby?" the last part came out as a wail more than anything.

'Wow, what an overprotective mother,' May thought. 'So, what am I supposed to say to her?'

In the world of Pokemon

Meanwhile, Leah was wondering if she could just barge into houses or not. She went into Brendan's house. " Young lady!" came a sharp voice. " Halt! What do you think you're doing just coming into my house like that? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" the voice came from a woman who was tall with blond hair. She had on a sky blue dress with Sunflora, Bellosom, Gloom, Vileplume, and Oddish allover it. There were also Hoppip, and its two evolutionary forms whose names Leah couldn't remember. The lady had on Bulbasuar shaped earrings (A/N: I am just making up these looks. Incase you didn't know, I'm describing Brendan's mother).

' Well that answers my question,' Leah thought. " Um, well you see ma'am, your door was open and I just thought…" Leah started.

" That you could rob us?" The woman asked.

" NO! I was going to see Brendan, your son," Leah explained.

" Oh really?" Brendan hasn't had someone visit him for a long time," the woman said softening. Leah knew that she was Brendan's mother now. " Brendan isn't here, he's on one of his journeys," Mrs. Birch finished.

" Oh well, I thought so. I was just seeing if he was back," Leah lied.

" Who are you anyway?" Mrs. Birch asked, getting friendlier by the second.

" Oh um, well… Uh, my name is Leah and I'm here as… May's replacement because she and I are in a … exchange program. I'm from… er… Greenland! And she's here in America, but I know perfect English," Leah said, thinking fast.


End file.
